Brenda St. John (Video Game)
Brenda St. John is an original character and appears in Episode 2: "Starved for Help" of The Walking Dead Video Game. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Very little is known about Brenda before the outbreak except that she owns the St. John's Dairy Farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. She grew up in Macon or the Macon area where she was taught not to waste resources and how to "survive" both physically and metaphorically. She has two sons, Andrew and Danny and a likely deceased husband, Terry. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help Brenda is first encountered at the St. John Dairy Farm where she introduces herself and gives Lee's group some food. She tells them that their cow, Maybelle, is sick and that she could cook the whole group dinner. When Mark is injured, she took him inside to patch up his wound and ''care ''for him. When later asked by Lee if it was okay to see Mark, she creates a reasonable excuse why he can't. Later, she is seen sitting on the porch of her house. She tells Lee that her husband wouldn't have wanted Danny to kill Jolene, and that the only reason why they made the deal with the bandits was to keep their humanity. She is seen taking a personal interest in Larry, calling him a big old sweetheart, much to Lee's amusement. At dinner when the St. John's are revealed to be cannibals, she explains that she was raised not to waste. After Lee, Clementine, Lilly, and Kenny escape the meat locker, she is seen holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee approaches her, she backs up the stairs, warning him with a gun not to get any closer. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she is bitten and killed by a reanimated Mark. As the group leaves and the dairy is overrun, she can be seen walking out of the house as a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brenda has killed: *Mark (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of people. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Mark (Zombified) While holding Katjaa hostage, a reanimated Mark grabs her from behind and bites her neck, killing her. Later, she is seen lurking around the farm as a walker. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Her death is ironic in the way that she caused Mark's death and ate his legs while later when he reanimated, he ate and killed her. *Brenda is one of the people or zombies whose fate or killer cannot be chosen. In Brenda's case, she's bitten by zombified Mark after Lee tries to talk sense to her to not kill Katjaa. *Brenda is the only deceased female character in the video game, that we see alive, that cannot be shot in the head. All of the other female deaths are caused by either being shot, or can be shot depending on your choices. Irene, Jolene, Linda, and Katjaa are all shot. Beatrice, Carley, and Brie can be shot (Determinant). Brenda has no way of being shot, no matter what actions the player takes. Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Undeads